


Like a Dog and a Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also somewhat of a relationship??, Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempted Murder, But weird feelings ig, Could be one sided??, Demon Shane Madej, Do demons have feelings??, Horror, Hospitals, M/M, Read to find out!, Spooky, at least shane thinks so, i promised myself i would stop writing rpf, it gets spookier in the second chapter, ryan doesn't deserve this, ryan is a snack, shane is the worst, somewhat canon compliant, there are feelings, this is sort of scary, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rabbits are known for their rapid heart rates. When placed on their back you should be extremely careful as you could paralyze them, or even injure them beyond that. There are even cases of rabbits having heart attacks and dying from being placed on their back, the sudden movement literally scaring them to death. Rabbits have also died from cases of sudden loud sounds and sudden movements around or in front of them.Rabbits are also natural prey to dogs. It would be best that you keep the two from ever interacting, to keep your rabbit safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Let me know if you want more in this universe. I actually really like writing about demons and shit I guess.

Ryan loved movie nights at Shane’s house, they were always fun and upbeat. Despite the fact that they always ended up watching some horror movie that scared him half to death while his friend laughed along. He would usually set out to find comfort in Shane, even if there was barely any there most of the time. The “comfort” was normally just a, ‘You’re being ridiculous, Ryan. Nothing is going to hurt you through a screen.’ He would agree and laugh at his own fear very tightly, his shoulders slumping at his own stupidity. He did let his fear get the most of him, even around some of his closest friends. It wasn’t his fault, of course, he was just a nervous guy. 

On occasion Shane would scare the hell out of him, not on purpose, though he did that a lot too, but by just existing. Ryan has found himself yelping and clutching his heart simply from having his friend say hello to him, it happened far more times than he would like to admit. To be fair, Shane was a weird guy. In a quirky way, of course, but also in a slightly alarming way too. On plenty of occasions, Shane has found gruesome details of unsolved murders to be comical, a fire behind his eyes igniting dangerously. His laugh just a little too excited to be normal, always wavering on that fine line of contagious and alarming. The final note in his laugh usually would be the determiner in most instances. 

It seemed like he wanted to do it too sometimes, kill someone. Or like he already had. Ryan could never tell. 

Then there were their shoots at haunted locations, where Shane would be throwing himself into dangerous situations just to prove that there were no supernatural entities there. He would do anything to antagonize demons and ghosts, from calling them out specifically or moving and touching their belongings. To Ryan, it went beyond just trying to prove something was fake, and into the realm of daring things to attack him. Ryan would probably never understand it. Granted, he was the type of guy to be scared of his own shadow. 

Or even someone else’s. 

“Hey, bud. You okay? You’ve barely eaten any of the pre-movie pizza.” Shane commented with a mouth full of food, his eyebrows furrowed together. “You look spooked.” He added after swallowing his bite of pizza. Ryan blinked up from the random point on the table he had been staring at, crashing back to earth. 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, fine. Just thinking.” He reassured, picking up his first slice and taking another bite. He gave a half smile and glanced to the open pizza box between them. “I should probably catch up. You’ve eaten what? Four slices? I’ve only had one.”

“Five. Didn’t we learn how to count in Sesame Street?” Shane laughed, his face splitting into an easy grin. “What were you thinking about? You didn't see a ghost in my apartment, did you?” The teasing tone was familiar and all too welcoming. It prompted the smaller of the two men to counter and tell him to shut up. For once, Shane seemed to listen too, as he took another bite of his food. They ate in silence until the box was empty, save for a few stray pieces of crust from Ryan. 

The two stood up, Ryan making his way to the living room to plop down on the couch while Shane made a bowl of popcorn and grabbed two new bottles of beer. “What horrible movie are we watching tonight?” Ryan called from the dim living room, he twisted on the couch so he could try to catch a glimpse of his friend. 

“Something scary. Hopefully, you don’t pee your pants.” Shane responded, a devious smile crossing his face. He liked getting Ryan worked up and scared, it was fun to watch and so fulfilling as well. He waltzed into the living room, handing his friend a beer and placing the bowl between them. 

The movie started and Ryan was glued to the screen, the popcorn being shoved into his mouth in heaping handfuls just to keep himself from talking. All while the taller man chuckled and laughed along at any moment that made his own muscles tense under his skin. He glanced over at Shane and he seemed so calm, relaxed. Something inhuman flashed in his eyes, a hunger that no food could satisfy. The screen flickered, casting the room in a red light and Shane’s shadow on the wall behind him moved, shifted from mimicking his position on the couch to waving at his counterpart. 

Ryan screamed and the popcorn spilled all over him, the couch, and the floor. His timing was perfect, as he screamed the serial killer on screen had appeared in the mirror behind the protagonist. Shane laughed and paused the movie. He finally glanced at Ryan, his eyes alive and a grin on his lips. “Woah there, man. Are you okay?” He giggled, leaning over his friend and flicking on the lamp, letting the room bathe in the small glow. 

“Yeah, just got scared.” Ryan responded, his eyes glancing up to the wall behind Shane. The shadow was doing what it was told, following the other’s very movements. 

“Well, obviously. I’ll make a new bowl. Don’t worry about it.” Shane said easily, he stood up first and headed into the kitchen. Ryan nodded and excused himself into the bathroom. 

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. 

Ryan locked the bathroom door behind him and splashed his face. He glanced at himself in the mirror, half expecting to see Shane somehow behind him. He closed his eyes tightly trying to find some rational explanation behind it. There was no way that shadow moved, no possible way in hell. He gripped the sides of the sink until his knuckles turned white. He saw something. 

His mind raced, what if Shane was in danger, and he didn't know? He would not let his friend get hurt, something was in this house. Filled with a new found sense of bravery and determination he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked back into the living room, spotting his friend already on the couch with a new bowl of popcorn drinking his beer and patiently waiting for him. 

Shane was in danger, Ryan deduced, and he was going to help him. “Hey, man. I think we should call it quits on the movie and I can just go home.” He started, hoping his plan would work. He usually stayed at Shane’s on their movie nights, but maybe this might work. “I forgot my toothbrush, so, I just feel weird.” He shrugged.

“I have extras.” Shane said, putting down his phone to give Ryan his full attention.

“No, it's okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ryan it’s not a pro-”

“I’m not feeling well, Shane.” Ryan cut him off, hoping the quicker they can get this out of the way and out of Shane’s apartment the safer they would be.

“Oh. Okay then. Do you want me to drive you home then?” Shane asked, his voice taking a turn into caring. Ryan nodded slightly. The taller of two nodded in affirmation, taking another swig of his beer before he stood up and grabbed his jean jacket. “Let’s get going then. You can head out first, I just want to make sure things are somewhat clean.” He mumbled, he seemed a little disappointed that they had to cut their time short. 

Ryan caught that and shook his head, it was for the greater good. He headed towards the front door, moving to open it. It wouldn’t budge. He frowned slightly and then moved the deadbolt, making sure to unlock the door. He tried again.

It still wouldn’t budge. “Did you break your door? It won’t open.” He called, letting a small, slightly nervous, laugh slip past his lips. He tried again, but the doorknob no longer would even move, as if someone was holding it on the other side. He felt panic start to tighten around his heart. The door wasn’t moving anymore, nothing about it would shift. He glanced down at the now heated brass in his hand, the knob slowly melted into his hand and oozing onto the floor. Ryan screamed and tried to shake the sludge off his hand.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine.” A thousand voices at once whispered in his ear, he could smell fire, but their breath was like a harsh wind nipping at his neck. His heart started to pound in his ears, so fast he could feel his pulse all throughout his body. He felt something sharp, something like teeth sink into his shoulder and a firm, long arm wrap around his waist, trapping him in place.

He braced his arms on the door in front of him, a sharp inhale to counter the fire that made its way through him, starting at the point of biting and crawling under his skin from there. “Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered, his eyes screwing shut and his body shaking.

“What? Ryan, are you feeling okay?” Like a gift from god everything stopped. He opened his eyes and he was in front of the door on his knees, cold sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. He glanced up to see Shane, looking very worried. The taller man leaned down, and he wrapped his arms tight around him, mumbling something reassuring. The air was still heavy, compressing his lungs, and he was sure he was suffocating on nothing. 

Shane tucked his head into the juncture of Ryan’s neck and took in a low breath, sighing out in pleasure after a moment. 

Ryan noticed the shift, how satisfied his friend suddenly seemed, and his blood ran cold. He shoved the other off of him, and threw open the door, slamming it in his face. He would hate himself later for that, but there was no way that was Shane. There was something in that apartment that was hungry, and he wasn’t going to be the next meal. He ran down the street and into a twenty-four hour convenience store, he called an Uber from there, refusing to leave the well lit store until he saw the car he was promised. 

As he was driven, unmoving from the back seat, he watched the houses and trees pass him. He pulled his tired eyes away from the window and looked across the backseat, and for a split second he saw Shane, it’s eyes an inky black and it’s smile razor sharp. It waved at him and Ryan gasped, his heartbeat picking up again. 

“Hey, kid, you okay back there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The driver mumbled, his thick East Coast accent seeming out of place in California. Ryan couldn’t respond. Just left dumbfounded and staring at the seat across from him, the man sighed and shook his head. “Fucking druggies, man.” He mumbled to himself, brushing off Ryan’s fear as a mere bad trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst and I'm so sorry. Shane is a god damn monster.

Ryan thanked the man for the ride, and nearly sprinted into his apartment. He slammed his door shut behind him and locked it, pressing his forehead against the cool wood. What happened back there, he couldn’t explain it, and he didn’t want to. Even if he tried to explain it, he would come to the one conclusion he didn’t want. 

His best friend, Shane, was a goddamn monster. He knew that sometimes his friend wasn’t all the way there in the head, but not like this. He shook his head and bit back a whimper. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he fished it out and saw the contact. It was Shane, and his heart sank in his chest. He clutched his phone, and then slammed it on the table by his front door. He needed a shower, he felt so dirty, and so scared. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower, the water as cold as he could stand it. He needed to clear his head. He stood in the shower as thoughts passed by him. 

Maybe he was the crazy one, the one who was seeing things. There was no way, after all, that his friend was a monster. Or a demon. Or whatever it was. He laughed lightly at his own stupidity. “Jesus, Ryan,” he thought aloud, his forehead pressed against the tile wall, “scared of shadows?” He asked himself. Maybe after his shower and he had calmed down he would call Shane back, and apologize. He acted like a scared little kid back there, and he had to own up to his own stupid behavior. After his shower he wandered to his bathroom mirror, looking over his face and neck. His heart stuttered as he saw the split open skin on his shoulder, right where he was bitten. A shaking hand ran up to touch it, wincing at the feeling. This wasn't a joke. Something happened at Shane’s apartment. 

‘No.’ Said the rational side of his brain. ‘You're overworked and tired. Go get some rest.’ It seemed to convince his legs, not necessarily his mind. He found himself being carried into his bedroom by his feet, walking around bare naked. He flushed and tugged on boxers, he could feel eyes on him, but he didn't want to address it. He turned off the lights of his bedroom, snatching the bottle of holy water off his nightstand and clutching it to his chest. He could hear scratching at his closed bedroom door, ominous and slow. It sounded like knives being dragged down the wood. He stared at the wall in front of him blankly, his eyes glazed over. Then, they made out a form, sitting on his bed. There were horns, and pitch black eyes staring back at him. Those eyes weren't black with color, but a complete absence, two empty, hollow holes staring at him. He gripped the bottle and started to uncap it. “Go away.” He forced out, his chest pounding. 

The figure moved closer, barely illuminated by the outside light, but Ryan could tell who it was. A hand reached out and cradled his head before claws tore down his cheek. “You smell so good like this.” That too familiar tone whispered heavily. “You taste amazing.” He could hear the breathing, thinly veiled pleasure. Like whatever this thing was got off on the fear and pain Ryan was emitting. He took a deep breath before fully pulling off the lid of the water and throwing it on the form in front of him, he then promptly kicked it square in the chest.

“Fuck! Ryan-!” And it was all Shane again, pained and shocked, but Shane. 

Ryan reached a hand out, easily falling into the trap- 

Until he heard sizzling and could smell burning flesh. 

“What the fuck are you?” He managed to choke out, his wide eyes trained on the creature, it's burned hands over its face. 

The form seemed to take a deep breath, regaining it's composure before lifting up a hand and flooding the room with light from the overhead fan. “It's your ol’ buddy Shane. Same me it's always been.” It said honestly, looking up at Ryan with pleading black eyes, mouth all razor sharp teeth, ready to snap at the drop of a hat. “You befriended this. I didn't make you do anything.” It breathed, smiling slightly when Ryan physically relaxed. 

“I-I don't know what to say- I don't-" 

“Do you trust me?” 

“What?” 

“Am I still your friend?” 

Ryan was caught off guard by the series of questions, unable to answer any of them honestly. Fuck no, he thought to himself, but stayed silent. He fisted his sheets, nodding his head despite himself. No, that was wrong. He didn't trust this thing at all. Nothing could change that. 

“I won't hurt you.” Shane tried to reassure, his eyes glancing down to Ryan as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I couldn't hurt you.” He added leaning in again. He moved until their lips were close enough to feel each other's breaths. “Trust me.” He ghosted over Ryan's lips before smashing them together. He left the shorter of the two no time to argue, just slide into long awaited fantasies of kissing his friend. It kept it's hands by it's side, just leaning down into the kiss, while Ryan grabbed at the brightly printed shirt. He had wanted this for so long, waited to kiss his friend. When sharp teeth scrapped at his lower lip he paused, jaw going slack with fear. Shane seemed to notice and lick over the cut it had made, easing the burning sensation in the other's mouth.

When they finally pulled away Ryan was in a daze. “I do. I do trust you, Shane.” He breathed out. He paused when Shane started to laugh, it was slightly off, wavering in all the wrong ways. 

And Shane fell off the tightrope, that final note of his laugh was bitter, but excited. Alarming.

“Liar.”

A hand snapped to Ryan's throat, pushing him into the mattress so easily. “You're so scared. Why pretend not to be?” That same easy smile that was signature to the taller of the two crossed it's lips, and it seemed much more threatening than before. 

Ryan's eyes snapped open when a hand enclosed around his throat, his heart slamming in his chest. He tried to scratch at the monster's arm in an attempt to get it off of him. He could feel claws dig into the sides of his neck, a tight throbbing sensation where his skin broke under the pressure. He tried to gasp for breath, his heart rate impossibly high. 

“Do you know what I am, Ryan?” Shane whispered against his ear, uneven breaths slamming against the side of his face. “After years of working with me, it never crossed your mind?” It whispered in a low, sultry tone. It ran it's other hand down his side in a soothing way, like it was teasing Ryan. Like this wasn't a life or death situation. 

Evil, Ryan wanted to shriek, Demon from hell itself coming to kill him. He couldn't speak, just enough air flow was allowed that he would stay conscious, not enough to talk. 

It chuckled, inhaling sharply through it's nose. “I've been feeding off of you for years, man. Your fear? Tastes better than anything I've had in years.” That word was weighted, giving hints at how old Shane really was. “And you never suspected a thing! You never thought who might have been at fault for your panic, just glad to see a ghost,” the claws dug deeper into his neck, drawing more blood. “Well, surprise. They're real. And I'm real too.” It hissed through it's pointed teeth. It leaned down to Ryan's shoulder and took another bite, tearing skin so easily. It groaned at the taste, drunk off of the horror pulsing through Ryan. He screamed, a sound he was unsure he could make was pulled from his mouth. He couldn't stand it, he needed to get out. He thrashed, but to no luck. Shane was firmly on top of him, nursing on the wound on his shoulder. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, and easily slid down his cheeks. Ryan was going to die tonight, in his bed, by his best friend. At least he would be another unsolved case, he thought grimly. His heart slammed in his chest, like a wild bird suddenly caged. “P-... Pl-...” He needed out. “Please,” He rasped, forcing the sound out of his dry mouth. Black was starting to seep into the edges of his vision, the rest of the world dulling. He felt as if he were losing consciousness, he had never passed out before. And he didn't want his first time to be now. 

“Pulling at my heartstrings? But, baby, we're just getting started!” A maniacal laugh ripped from it's throat, empty eyes burning alive with hellfire. There was blood on Shane’s mouth. A lot of blood. He leaned in again. “I know there's a part of you that likes this. Enjoying it as much as me. I can smell your fear,” It licked along his tear stained face. “And how into it you are. How you keep that part of you hidden.” The teasing lilt in it's tone was harsh. It cut through Ryan and all his insecurities, and fears, and every secret.

“I know there's a part of you that always knew. Or at least secretly hoped. You've wanted me to scare you like this. Get that rush of adrenaline going in more than one way. Admit it, Ryan.” 

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight. 

“Ryan,” It sang out, pressing a chase kiss to his lips. And he forced his own head to move. There was no use lying to something that already knew the truth. “Good.” 

He peaked up at Shane, figuring this would be the last time he saw his friend. His hands around it’s wrist loosening and his heart still going a million miles a minute. Blackness enveloped his field of vision and a million copies of Shane’s hands pulled him under the water. 

________________

Ryan woke up with a gasping breath. Like he hadn't breathed freely in months. He sat straight up and his hands flew around his throat. 

“Woah! Ryan, are you okay?” That voice was flooded with concern and pure panic. Hands touched his shoulders and his whole body jerked away. His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light of the hospital room, what the fuck. Why was he here? His head snapped to his right to see Shane staring at him with equally wide, terrified eyes. Except the other's were bloodshot. “Stay right here. I'm going to get a nurse.” The voice was the same, maybe a small bit panicked, but the same as before. Shane left him alone with his thoughts, no one else in the room. 

Ryan glanced down to the IV in his arm, and he could feel sweat stuck to him. What had happened? And why was Shane normal again? What terrible version of hell was he stuck in? His head snapped up when he heard the two steps of footsteps down the hall and into the room. One belonging to a nurse, and the other belonging to Shane. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes again. “What happened?” His voice was hoarse, and his mouth was dry. He saw the way the other two exchanged looks. There was pity on their faces.

“You, uh, came over and we were watching a moving… And you said you wanted to go home. But before you could get to the door you passed out.” Shane said softly. “You had a really high fever. And I took you to the ER.” He seemed a little choked up, and it was obvious. Shane hadn't slept, or maybe even had been crying.

The nurse confirmed his story, saying that Ryan had a fever of one-hundred and six degrees fahrenheit last night. She checked his vitals, making sure Ryan wasn't in any danger. “We thought you were gonner. Completely unresponsive. But you're doing amazing now! We might be able to check you out by tomorrow if you're doing this well all day.” She smiled as she wrote something down on her clipboard. “You should thank you friend. He drove you here, carried you inside, and hasn't left your side since.” She said sweetly. 

Ryan wasn't sure what was happening anymore, he could only manage a weak, “What the fuck are you talking about?” Was she implying all of last night was a fever dream? A horrible, horrible fever dream?

“Confusion is common after a fever as high as yours. It broke at about 3:30 this morning and you've just been sleeping it off.” The nurse replied. She glanced between the two. “Get some more rest, Ryan. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit. Is there anything I can get you?” Ryan mumbled for a glass of water, she nodded and excused herself from the room. 

The second the woman was gone Shane hugged him. “Fuck. I thought you were dead, I thought you weren't going to wake up again, I was so scared I-" He choked on a sob. 

Ryan realized this was the first time he had seen Shane cry. He didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms tight around the taller man. They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to the soft whimpers from Shane. “Hey, man. I'm okay. I'm fine see?” He smiled slightly when the taller man glanced up to meet his eyes. “You look like a mess.” He laughed slightly, smiling when the other agreed and wiped his eyes. Shane leapt up, pressing their lips together. He returned the kiss, reveling in the softness. A part of him was expecting teeth again to rip and his lips. He felt two hands cradle his face and Ryan grabbed at his stupid Hawaiian shirt. Just as it was getting good, Shane fell back, his cheeks burning red. 

“I-I’m so sorry- I was just so scared and I know you're not-" There was no way this was the same Shane that tried to kill him last night, no way in hell. 

Maybe it was all a dream.

Ryan smiled gently, shaking his head. “Its okay. I trust you, Shane. Thank you.” He whispered, his heart fluttering when he saw Shane smile back at him. His eyes lowered to Shane’s arms, and the long, red scratches along his right arm. Some of the lines disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt, most centralized along his forearm. He went rigid, a cool sweat on the back of his neck. He looked up at his friend with wide, unblinking eyes and his heart stuttered.

Shane grinned, winking at Ryan. “It was just a fever dream.” He taunted. The words were supposed to be reassuring, but the predatory look on his face was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get why Ryan was a "snack" to Shane?? PUNS ABOUT DEMONS  
> Anyway, thank you all for coming on this wild ride with me. I genuinely enjoyed writing this. I'm kind of a hoe for horror writing, especially supernatural based horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this! Please leave a comment if you want another chapter or if I missed some huge spelling mistake lol


End file.
